


Team Stealth Snuggles

by OxVenturer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Outside Xbox - Fandom, Oxventure, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Outside Xbox, Oxventure Guild, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxVenturer/pseuds/OxVenturer
Summary: Set straight after the events of Heist Society, the Oxventure Guild check into a local inn and deal with the sleeping arrangements for the night.





	Team Stealth Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've tagged everything OK!  
> I rated this T for some bad language  
> Enjoy!

DM ( _Johnny – literally everyone else in the world_ ): It’s fair to say the party is now over for the Oxventure Guild; Horatio and Amelia have ridden off into the night to start their new life together, as has a rather petty valet. It’s past midnight- what do you do?

Prudence ( _Jane_ ): We should probably look for somewhere to stay for the night.

Corazon ( _Andy_ ): Yeah, a nice five star hotel with huge four poster beds and an en-suite Jacuzzi.

Egbert ( _Mike_ ): And one of those foot massagers in the lobby.

Corazon: Yeah, one of those definitely, my feet ache after all this partying... getting lab results tested... stealing gems...

Prudence: I dunno, I have got a room full of blood waiting for me back up at the mansion.

Corazon: I told you, we have blood in Egbert!

Merilwen ( _Ellen_ ): We have a look around Rotherglen and see if we can find a hotel?

DM: Roll me a D20.

Prudence: How smashed are we that we can’t see a hotel?

Merilwen: 12.

DM: It's more the quality of the hotel you find. You look around the town and suffice to say, you don’t see a five star hotel but you do come across an inn called The Silver Crown.

Corazon: Great, we mosey on in to The Silver Crown.

DM: You find yourself in an up-fashioned reception area, lots of wooden furniture, some plush looking velvet chairs, a few potted plants and a front desk.

Dob ( _Luke_ ): I ring the bell on the desk and shout “Service! What does it take to get a room around here?!”

DM: A rather disgruntled receptionist looks up at you from behind the desk and is like * _I’m right here_.*

Dob: “Oh, hi!”

DM: “Good evening, ~Sir~. You want a room then?”

Corazon: “That’s right, your finest room with a foot massager.”

Merilwen: “And a litter tray.”

Prudence: “And lots of blood.”

DM: “Well, I’m sorry but we’re all booked up tonight. I don’t know if you heard but there’s a big party going on up at Hawthorne Heights.”

Egbert: “Oh yeah, we crashed that party.”

DM: “We’ve got no rooms at all tonight, not even the broom cupboard.”

Corazon: “You see, we’re very famous travelling adventurers; the Oxventure Guild, you might have heard of us.”

DM: “Noo, can’t say I have.”

Prudence: “Look us up in tomorrow’s ye olde newspaper, our arrival at the party is probably all over the front page.”

Dob: “Now see here my good man...” * _Dob trails off awkwardly_ * “See here... we want a room... and you, have, rooms...”

DM: “Yyyes?”

Dob: “Ah ha! So you admit you have rooms!”

DM: “Well, yes, we have rooms, we are an inn! But we don’t have any rooms free!”

Corazon: I sidle up to the desk and say “Surely you can find some room for us,” and I slip him the two rubies I nabbed at the party.

DM: That’ll be a charisma-persuasion check- he's pretty annoyed with you all by this point; you’re looking to beat a 15, remember to add your modifier if you have it.

Corazon: *rolls* 19!

Prudence: Nice!

DM: The receptionist sort of examines the rubies and says “wait one minute, I’ll see what I can do.” He slips the rubies into his pocket and disappears up the stairs to the bedrooms. Outside you can hear the noise of several suitcases being thrown out of windows. The receptionist returns and says “You’re in luck- we’ve just had some guests drop out.”

Egbert: Great!

DM: “We’ve got two single bedrooms for you.”

Prudence: “What?”

Merilwen: “So how do we want to do this? Boy girl split?”

Corazon: “Well obviously Egbert sleeps outside.”

Egbert: “What?”

Dob: “Corazon needs a mirror to put his make-up on in the morning-”

Corazon: “To do important pirate stuff!”

Dob: “Also Egbert snores!”

Merilwen: “Snores with jets of flame coming out of his nostrils!”

Prudence: “I need a bed to take the weight off my horns.”

Corazon: “You just slash the pillows with your horns!”

Dob: “We’d better hand over some more gold to cover that-”

Merilwen: “A da da! Step away from the gold!”

Prudence: “Really Merilwen should sleep outside as well, I need the space for my tail too.”

Merilwen: “What if I were to turn into a cat and sleep at the foot of the bed?”

Prudence: “How do I know you won’t turn into a bear in the middle of the night? I’ll wake up in the middle of the night with a bear on top of me.”

Merilwen: “I promise I won’t turn into a bear!”

Egbert: I say to the receptionist “Can’t you spare another room?”

Dob: “Is there no room at the inn?”

DM: “Sorry, all the other guests came back from the party early, said there was some kind of disturbance-”

Egbert: Oops!

Prudence: “I wonder what that was!”

Dob: “No, we didn’t see any disturbance none whatsoever!”

DM: “We do have a stables out back with some hay you can sleep on, if that suits?”

Egbert: “Yeah, that works. I’m so smashed off my four tinnys I’ll probably think I’m in the penthouse suite anyway!”

DM: So it’s Prudence and Merilwen in one room, Dob and Corazon in the other, and Egbert out in the stables.

Merilwen: The stables will be burnt down in the morning!

Dob: Oh- we didn’t ask! “Is there bed and breakfast?”

Prudence: Ooh yes! Breakfast!

DM: Roll me a D20.

Prudence: Don’t mess it up, Dob!

Dob: *rolls* it’s a 3.

DM: Naah.

Prudence: Dammit Dob!

Egbert: It’s fine, I’ll bring you up a leg of slow roasted horse in the morning!

*

Corazon was mostly striped out of the lousy pirate costume and fake Corazon mask with another ‘Cease and Desist’ firebomb written and ready to send to the knock-off company in the morning. The smell of the shirt was so bad he guessed it had been made in Tanner’s Folly and was glad to be rid of it. He stood in his underwear and long shirt as he removed his make up and re-tied his hair into a messy ponytail ready for bed.

On the other side of the cramped room, Dob had set Egbert #1 from the papoose into an eggcup and sung it his special lullaby for the night, in addition to pulling off his own dragon mask and electric-blue tuxedo from the party and setting it back in his pack. The sight of the half-orc’s bare green back reminded Corazon of the issue that they only had a single bed between them.

Corazon set his dagger under the pillow and as Dob turned around their eyes locked over the bed.

“So how do you want to do this?” Corazon asked.

“Well, we could either take sides or you could lie on top of me,” Dob said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I would say I’d lie on top of you, but I’d probably crush you.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Corazon said sarcastically. He slipped into one side of the bed while Dob slipped into the other- the covers were immediately pulled away from Corazon. “Is this gonna be like Port Fairwind where you steal all the blankets again?”

“No, it’s not, look-” Dob turned slightly so that Corazon was covered by the edge of the sheets. He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, glad for his long shirt.

After a moment’s silence, Corazon said, “We did do good today!”

“Hell yeah we did!” Dob grinned, nodding his head. Their joint work in revealing to the reluctant Amelia that her sweetheart was innocent and her father wasn’t her father would no doubt go down in their history of successes when chronicled by the leading scribes of the time. “Team Stealth for the win!”

Dob turned onto his side, once again bearing his back to Corazon and twisting the covers around his enormous body. The pirate could feel himself -left bare by the absence of the sheets- growing cool in the night air and became acutely aware of the wall of heat radiating from Dob’s expanse of muscles. They hadn’t much opportunity to be alone like this since their time in Port Fairwind, having spent a lot of time camping in forests or sharing a room with the others. Corazon turned to face Dob- the angle was awkward, but Corazon slung an arm over the half-orc’s midriff and pressed his chest against the warm back so that his face rested low against Dob’s neck. The size difference was rather undignifying but Corazon gave a satisfied huff as he breathed in the half-orc’s natural musk.

A moment passed between them before Dob shifted.

“Are you little spooning me?” Dob asked, his tone amused.

“There isn’t much room, I’m trying to be space efficient,” Corazon quickly denied.

“Naw, I feel so special!” Dob cooed,

“Your back is warm and I'm cold back here,” Corazon pressed, refusing to admit that he desired the closeness currently between them.

Dob pressed his face against the pillow to hide a blush and Corazon was pretty sure he heard him “ _squeee!_ ”

“You looked good in your electric-blue tuxedo today,” Corazon stated, attempting to keep his tone indifferent.

“Aw, thank you!” Dob twisted a bit more (Dob’s smooth legs became entangled in Corazon’s own hairy legs) fortunately offering Corazon a bit more of the sheets in the process so that they were both sufficiently covered. Dob intertwined his fingers with Corazon’s as the pirate drew him in close. “Are you gonna be fine sleeping like this?”

“Team Stealth snuggles motherfucker!” Corazon smirked. Dob giggled lightly as Corazon rubbed the tip of his nose between his shoulder blades, his beard tickling the soft skin and the candle grew low on the bedside table as they drifted off. 


End file.
